Family Dinners
by Olive Malik
Summary: A cute little drabbley thing. Drarry Next Generation Era. Obvious implied Ronmione but yeah.
1. Chapter 1

Family dinners are never fun, especially since Dad had started inviting the Malfoys because Scorpius' dad got divorced and Dad thought it would be nice. Apparently because Mom left us they have some kind of friendship. I think it's weird.

Honestly though? After the dinners is always the weirdest part because we have to do stuff like socialize. Yeah ew. Hugo's not bad, but Scorpius likes to talk about the strangest crap. Like sometimes he'll speak in Parseltongue and it makes Rose cry, even though Dad does it all the time.

This particular family dinner I'm discussing the latest muggle video game with Hugo when Scorpius comes running in. "Oh my gosh don't look in the dining room."

Of course Hugo and I had to look. And Rose came too. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw my Dad hugging Scorpius' dad like he used to hug Mom. "Mr. Malfoy and DAD?" Hugo blushes and puts one hand over his eyes and the other one over Rose's.

"Guh is it over yet?"

"What's going on?"

"I told you guys not to look," Scorpius says with a smirk, "Cousin." I snort as I hear Dad whisper.

"Tell me again how much I love them babe." And Mr. Malfoy giggles like a schoolgirl. I can't believe it and I almost say something when Rose shouts,

"Ew!" Because Hugo really isn't that strong. Dad looks up but Mr. Malfoy just laughs more.

"Kids?"

* * *

_I saw a fan art and just had to write this! Told in Albus' point of view if you didn't pick up on that! Have a lovely day ;) xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

I remember the first time I figured out that Mr. Malfoy and Uncle Harry were together. It was actually pretty weird. So I went to a family dinner because I was home for the holidays.

"Teddy!" I laugh as he hugs me tightly. Everyone comes running up and I'm glad to see them.

"Uncle Harry, how are you?" We start walking to the dining room and I'm surprised to see Mr. Malfoy and his son their. Scorpion or something?

"I'm good," he seems to notice my surprise, "Um, this is Draco and his son, Scorpius. They're a part of family dinners." Mr. Malfoy, I can't bring myself to call him Draco even in my head, smiles and Scorpius just raises an eyebrow before running off. Just to mess with him, before he leaves, I transform to look exactly like him. Scorpius makes an undignified sound, but his father looks like he's seen a ghost.

"Excuse me, I have to use the WC," he says and practically runs away. Uncle Harry sighs and turns to me.

"Sorry, he has bad memories. Not only from his childhood, but his wife just left him as well. It's one of the reasons why I started inviting him."

I can feel my eyes widening and my jaw dropping. Mr. Malfoy had it rough. Of course I had grown up hearing stories of their rivalry and the war, but when it came down to it Uncle Harry always defended the blonde man. "Let me go see if he's okay," my uncle grimaced. I should've known right there.

After about ten minutes I'm starting to get worried. When I go up there I hear sounds coming from the bathroom and the door is open just a sliver. I stare at their reflection in the mirror and I'm startled to see Mr. Malfoy crying, and my Uncle holding him and rubbing his back soothingly.

"Shh, babe it's okay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know it would..."

"But that's just it," Mr. Malfoy cries, "It shouldn't have bothered me. I don't know, it brought me back to that time Harry and I know I've said it, but I'm so sorry." He's bawling now and I'm starting to feel really uncomfortable. Then my Uncle leans down and kisses Mr. Malfoy like it's the most normal thing in the world. I fall forward a little bit and the door swings open, but I'm too shocked to care.

"Uncle Harry? You and- but, I. Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Malfoy looks up and makes eye contact, but his eyes are shining in a different way.

"What do you think?" Uncle Harry is really nervous.

"I mean, um, it's fine. It's just, surprising, that's all." Uncle Harry beams and Mr. Malfoy keeps staring at me and the weirdness is too much, so I back away slowly and creep down the hallway. "My eyes!"

* * *

_So obviously told in Teddy's POV. He calls him Uncle Harry because Harry always wanted him to be conscious of who his real dad is/was. Review please! ;) xoxo_


End file.
